Time waits for no one
by Kamiragem
Summary: Hermione descobre que pode saltar no tempo, mas acaba manipulando a vida das pessoas ao redor, podendo causar muito sofrimento.


**Time Waits For No One**

Resumo: Hermione descobre que pode saltar no tempo, mas acaba manipulando a vida das pessoas ao redor, podendo causar muito sofrimento. Baseado no anime Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo.

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, por favor, digam o que acharam.

**Capítulo 1. Dia de Azar.**

As manhãs que se aproximavam do inverno eram cada vez mais frias, mais difíceis de serem superadas. Principalmente depois de uma semana tão cheia de tarefas, tão corrida e complicada que uma monitoria poderia acarretar. Nunca uma cama conseguiu parecer tão convidativa.

Hermione sempre acordara muito cedo, aprendeu a não cair na tentação de mais alguns minutos de sono. Mas ainda não havia nenhum barulho no quarto, nadinha. Ou seja, as pessoas normais estavam dormindo ainda. "Pessoas normais". Desde quando se julgava anormal? Diferente talvez, alguém que se sobressaía. Não que achasse que os outros não fossem tão bons quanto ela própria, mas tinha pra si que cada um só precisava se esforçar um pouco mais para conseguir ir mais longe e se ela podia, qualquer um podia. Preferia ser mais realista e assim poderia enxergar o mundo de um modo equilibrado. Sempre que alguém indagava se ela se achava alguém de sorte ela respondia que fazia sua própria sorte.

Preferiu ter esse pensamento em seus delírios enquanto estranhava o fato de todo mundo dormir ainda, ela mesma teve imaginar se não estivera dormindo demais. Não, era simplesmente impossível, primeiro porque seu organismo não permitia esse tipo de luxo e depois porque sabia que só era tarde para acordar quando o sol entrava pela frestinha da cortina incomodando seus olhos. Hermione achava que aquilo tinha sido cuidadosamente planejado pelos pais para ensiná-la a acordar cedo... Bom, então tinha dado certo porque... Porque... Espere aí, ela não estava em casa, estava na escola. Um raciocínio lógico estranhamente lento se aplicava a ela agora. Se estava na escola a luz do sol na frestinha da cortina nunca incomodaria seus olhos, bem, e certo lado isso era bom porque assim não teria que acordar cedo. Mas ainda havia algo errado.

Levantou-se de uma vez totalmente aterrorizada. Puxou as grossas cortinas do dossel da cama e olhou ao redor. Não havia uma viva alma no dormitório, Olhou o relógio com medo do que iria olhar. Faltavam dez minutos para sua primeira aula, Feitiços. Sem café da manhã, sem revisões das matérias antes das aulas. Pensou nisso enquanto se vestia na velocidade mais rápida que conseguiu. Pegou seus livros e correu à sala de Feitiços. Por incrível que pareça não chegou atrasada. Viu Harry e Rony já sentados em suas cadeiras, eles olhavam-na preocupados, já que não era do feitio da garota se atrasar. Mas não foi até a eles que ela foi. Cutucou as costas de Lilá, sua colega de dormitório que a olhou de forma estranha.

- Por que não me acordou? – Hermione perguntou metade indignada, metade curiosa.

- Oras, e você estava dormindo? Você sempre sai deixando a cama toda cercada pela cortina, achei que já tinha saído quando levantei, afinal, você faz isso muito frequentemente.

Hermione nem respondeu. Achou uma falta de coleguismo deixá-la chagar atrasada e ainda por cima sem café da manhã. Sabia que a menina estava com a razão, mas preferia jogar a culpa em outra pessoa. Sua barriga roncou dando lhe um pouco de apoio moral.

- Muito bem alunos, guardem suas varinhas e materiais, hoje teremos uma prova teórica surpresa! – Uma figurinha pequena surgiu por de trás de alguns livros e subiu em outros tantos. O professor Flitwick olhava simpaticamente para a turma que mostrava os mais diversos tipos de reação.

Hermione olhou aterrorizada pela segunda vez no dia. Não podia acontecer num dia que ela não tinha revisado nada. Parecia até uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Pegou a folha e com um pouco de descrença começou a responder as questões. Não havia muita dificuldade naquilo, mas sabia que poderia dar mais de si. Poderia ser a melhor. Mas não hoje. Hoje estava mais para um aluno desprevenido normal.

Saiu da sala desconsolada. Lá fora os dois amigos a esperavam, desceram até os jardins já parcialmente gelados. Poderiam ficar observando o lago até a aula de Poções, pelo menos relaxariam até ver o professor mais insuportável que tinham.

- O que você colocou no item três? Eu acho que confundi os feitiços de animar e de limpar... Hermione? – Rony olhou para a menina que olhava o vazio, totalmente abalada.

- Não quero falar sobre esse teste... – Ela respondeu cansada.

- Por que não? Você sempre quer falar depois das provas? – Rony rebateu.

- O que há com você? Não foi tomar café conosco hoje, chegou quase atrasada na sala. – Harry perguntou preocupado, sabendo que Hermione tinha talento para acumular muito mais tarefas do que podia cumprir.

- Não acordei num bom dia, tá legal? Acordei atrasada porque por algum motivo eu pensei que estava na casa dos meus pais e não na escola. Não deu tempo de revisar as aulas antes de ir para a sala e nem de tomar café. Fiz uma prova medíocre! Satisfeitos? – Ela respondeu impaciente.

- Então que tal pegarmos algo na cozinha para a Hermione aqui não morrer por inanição antes de começar a aula de Poções? Aposto como se a sua barriga fizer um barulho qualquer na aula o Snape vai ser muito mais insuportável que qualquer prova medíocre. – Rony disse querendo animar a menina, o que ela achou estranhamente agradável.

- Ele tem razão Hermione, aposto como parte desse seu mau humor deve ser fome. Vamos? – Harry disse já de pé estendendo a mão para ajudar a levantá-la.

Cruzaram uma grande área gramada em direção ao castelo. Hermione começou a se animar sob a expectativa de uma coisa gostosa para preencher seu estômago. Mal teve tempo de ouvir Rony gritar "Mas que diabos..."

Sentiu o choque de uma coisa atingindo suas costas e sem conseguir ficar de pé mais um instante que fosse suas pernas dobraram e ela foi ao chão. Tentou proteger o rosto com as mãos na queda, mas ainda assim sentiu o gosto da grama na boca, desde quando grama tinha gosto de sangue? A região atingida nas costas agora parecia queimar.

Ouviu Harry e Rony virem ao seu encontro perguntando se estava bem, virou-se de frente para o céu, arfava. Um fiapo de sangue desceu do seu lábio inferior em direção ao seu pescoço. Alguns outros curiosos se aproximavam. Levantou-se lentamente tentando raciocinar sobre o que exatamente a atingira.

- Aquilo foi um balaço errante. – Harry disse quase que lendo seus pensamentos. – Parecia enfeitiçado e totalmente enlouquecido.

- Quem faria esse tipo de coisa? – Rony apoiou firme Hermione para que se levantasse.

- Você não tem nem idéia? – A garota olhou uma turminha já conhecida da Sonserina parada junto à entrada do castelo rindo-se gostosamente.

- Malfoy... – Rony fechou a cara quase partindo para cima do garoto, mas Hermione o impediu, recordando que teriam uma aula logo depois e se atrasar para o Snape era pior que qualquer coisa.

Sentiu se muito mais desanimada que em qualquer aula. Apesar de sua poção estar indo melhor do que muitos alunos, suas costas estavam doloridas ao extremo onde o balaço pegara e ainda tinha que esperar até o almoço para comer algo. O lábio tinha parado de sangrar e agora só ardia um pouquinho. Tinha que admitir que sua dupla de amigos tinha toda razão, ter aulas de poções nas sextas feiras era uma tortura digna da imaginação de Filtch.

A mesa onde estava seu caldeirão parecia um pouco torta, o que fazia a chama atingir mais um lado do caldeirão que do outro. Foi arrumar a mesa, mas o balanço acabou por tombar seu caldeirão com a prévia da poção que já tinha preparado. Sorte que não havia ninguém na mesa da frente, pois não fazia idéia do que aquela mistura poderia causar se atingisse alguém.

O professor se aproximou da mesa com um rosto de desprezo, o mesmo se sentia em sua voz.

- Qual é o problema Granger? Não consegue deixar seu caldeirão em pé? Limpe essa bagunça agora. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória!

Hermione olhou com fúria para Snape, pegou sua varinha e num só toque deixou tudo em ordem, mas não havia mais tempo para terminar essa poção, era uma aula perdida.

Na saída Harry tentou confortá-la de várias maneiras, dizendo que Snape não perdia uma chance de tirar pontos da Grifinória, mas que ela tinha sido uma das melhores pontuadoras da casa e que isso não deveria aborrecê-la.

Foram almoçar e logo que começou Hermione lembrou-se que tinha prometido à professora MacGonagal ajudá-la com alguns instrumentos mágicos em sua sala. Desde que a professora lhe cedera um Vira-tempos no terceiro ano, tinha ajudado no que pudesse em agradecimento e esse tempo também lhe servia para conversar com Minerva sobre uma quantidade de assuntos inesgotável, criando um laço terno de amizade entre as duas. Comeu o mais rápido que pôde e correu para a sala.

Os olhos percorreram a sala sem saber onde estaria a professora. Estavam catalogando vários objetos que tinham sido deixados em Hogwarts por ex-professores e ex-alunos há mais de duas semanas e já tinha encontrado toda sorte de coisas estranhas. Muitas tinham sido mandadas para uma análise mais detalhada por especialistas, inclusive umas plantas deixadas num box do banheiro da Murta Que Geme que parecia estar lá há décadas, elas soltavam uma espécie de pólen azul que tanto Minerva quanto Hermione tinham se poupado de aspirar.

Sem que houvesse sinal da professora de transformação, continuou seu trabalho de onde havia parado. Havia algumas ampulhetas que corriam ao contrário na prateleira que estava examinando, lembrou-se imediatamente do objeto que a permitia voltar no tempo para poder ver todas as aulas no terceiro ano. Não se arrependia de ter usado o vira-tempos, mas também não se arrependia de ter devolvido, era muito complicado se esconder de tudo e de todos além de quê, ter aulas quase 16 horas seguidas era muito exaustivo. Só assim pôde selecionar o que era e o que não era importante para sua vida acadêmica.

Continuou examinando a estante, catalogando o que conhecia, deixando de lado o que achava que só a professora poderia dizer o que era. Terminada a prateleira na qual estava trabalhando, resolveu fazer a de cima. Pegou o banquinho que a professora deixara ali exatamente para este fim e subiu para olhar os objetos que se acumulavam com a poeira. Havia uma pena, uma capa, uma gravata e mais uma infinidade de pequenos objetos, sobressaindo se a eles havia um telefone trouxa. Com o olhar ainda mais admirado com a total falta de sentido daquele telefone se encontrar num lugar tão inusitado, estendeu o braço para pega-lo. A menos de cinco centímetros de seus dedos o telefone chamou com um barulho estridente e alto. Hermione desequilibrou-se do banquinho e segurou o gancho do telefone como se este pudesse evitar sua queda, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi puxar o aparelho inteiro para o chão, junto com ela.

A professora Minerva ouviu o barulho da queda assim que entrava na sua sala. Hermione estava no chão com o fone no ouvido que sussurrava repetidamente para ela "Time waits for no one".

- Você está bem? Granger?? – A professora ajudou a se levantar. Havia um monte de objetos no chão junto da aluna.

- Aham... eu estou bem sim... – Hermione falou com a voz surpresa pela queda, ainda ofegante. – Aih...

- Algum problema? Se machucou? – Minerva parecia preocupada.

- Minhas costas doem, mas foi o balaço de hoje de manhã. Está tudo bem...

- Não está não! Ala hospitalar agora! E que história é essa de balaço?

Minerva acompanhou Hermione até a ala hospitalar onde Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma poção restauradora enquanto a menina contava a história do balaço para a professora. Depois de duas horas a enfermeira a liberou e ela saiu correndo ao seu dormitório, ainda não revisara a lição de Astronomia que seria esta noite. Na sala comunal encontrou Harry e Rony jogando xadrez bruxo. Cumprimentou os dois e foi em busca do seu livro, voltando para a sala.

- Está quase na hora da aula, Hermione, por que não foi jantar? – Perguntou Harry ao ver a amiga, estendendo-lhe uma maçã.

- Ala hospitalar... – A menina explicou tudo o que havia acontecido aos garotos.

- Nossa... que dia mais azarado! – Rony comentou.

- Não existe isso de dia azarado, Rony. Isso de azar e sorte não têm nada a ver com o que acontece com a gente. – Hermione ralhou emburrada. – E vamos logo ou vamos perder a aula da noite.

Rony não insistiu quanto ao assunto. Sabia bem que Hermione podia ser bem cética, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, e também sabia que ela era teimosa ao extremo para defender o que acreditava, isso fazia dela alguém bem especial, alguém que ele amava, mas não tinha coragem de dizer... pelo menos não por enquanto.

Seguiram até a torre de astronomia em silêncio. Alguns alunos da Lufa Lufa faziam algazarra nas escadas e Hermione brigou com eles para fazerem silêncio. Rony cutucou Harry nas costelas e sussurrou "Ela está de ótimo humor hoje, não é mesmo?", depois deu uma risadinha. A colega virou-se para os dois meio que indignada, mas ignorou o fato de estarem rindo por sua conta.

- Ora, peguem seus telescópios, já estão montados, é só começarem a preencher o mapa, como já fizemos antes. – A professora Sinistra apressou os alunos a se posicionarem no terraço circular. Havia um telescópio para cada um deles, o que propiciava uma visão diferente de cada posição na torre. Eles teriam que indicar a posição no relatório da aula e desenhar um mapa do céu. Era uma tarefa relativamente fácil. Hermione encontrou um telescópio que julgou mais eficiente e ficou junto a ele, algumas posições depois estavam seus amigos tentando se concentrar, afinal, aquele era um dever que não poderiam copiar de modo algum.

Apesar de a poção restauradora ter melhorado em muito a sua disposição, a garota olhou quase que desanimada para o mapa. Olhou então para o céu à procura de alguma inspiração. A noite estava fantástica. Apoiou-se na mureta onde estava o mapa e começou a traçar o caminho dos corpos atrais com maestria. Havia aprendido isso com muita facilidade. Observou mais uma vez o céu para se certificar que terminaria o dia com a impressão certa. Alguém que pudesse ver aquela visão tão esplêndida não poderia de modo algum ser taxada de azarada. Apoiou-se por pouco no muro de proteção e levou não mais que um milésimo de segundo para perceber que erro tolo tinha cometido. Seu mapa tinha caído da torre. Virou-se rapidamente para tentar alcançá-lo, mas uma surpresa ainda mais chocante a fez ver que meia parede estava solta, bem o lugar onde estava apoiada. Poucos segundos numa cena que quase ninguém percebeu.

Hermione soltou um grito ao sentir que não mais havia apoio para suas mãos, o corpo girou por sobre os tijolos que despencavam tal qual seu mapa do céu. O vento forte passando por seu corpo enquanto estava sendo puxada para o chão pela gravidade. Estava caindo, sem tempo para pedir por socorro, sem tempo para pensar num plano, agarrar-se em alguma coisa. Viu alguns rostos surgindo no local da torre que tinha despencado.

Mil pensamentos varriam sua mente, um momento lento como se o tempo tivesse sido retardado. Mas que diabos de dia estava sendo aquele, depois de fazer de tudo para ser a melhor, de tudo para dar orgulho aos pais. Morreria de um modo tão ridículo? O que escreveriam em sua lápide? "Aqui jaz Hermione Granger, caiu da torre de astronomia durante a aula". Ridículo! Seria pior que a Murta Que Geme? Não queria ser pior, pelo menos a Murta morrera por um basilisco. Queria prestar o NOMs, o NIEMs, poderia ser um auror, poderia ser uma medibruxa, poderia ser o que quisesse... Poderia viver feliz para sempre, tinha coragem para declarar seu amor, mas queria esperar a hora certa... A hora certa... Teria que ser uma hora antes da sua morte, certamente. Estúpido, seria a morte mais estúpida que poderia ter. Preferia mil vezes morrer lutando.

- NÃO! – Hermione gritou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir de sua angústia. Sentiu-se leve, o chão era tão macio... Levantou-se de uma vez totalmente surpresa. Estava em sua cama. Parvati abriu a cortina preocupada.

- O que houve? – A colega de quarto que tinha acordado com o grito perguntou.

- Eu... Acho que morri. – A garota mais inteligente da escola disse desconexamente.

- Ufa, então foi um pesadelo... Volte a dormir, ainda temos duas horas até a aula de Feitiços.

"Feitiços??" Hermione pensou confusa. Será que tinha tido um sonho? Um sonho tão real? Tentou tirar isso da cabeça imediatamente. Quando se levantou as colegas ainda dormiam. Arrumou-se e olhou a agenda, a sexta-feira ainda não tinha sido destacada. Balançou a cabeça para limpar as idéias. Por via das dúvidas revisou tudo que tinha que saber para o teste do tal sonho, mesmo se recriminando por isso, pois achava que poderia estar se rebaixando ao nível de Adivinhação.

Antes que a maioria da escola ela chegou ao salão principal. Lentamente tomava seu café da manhã enquanto lia seu exemplar do Profeta Diário. Realmente não havia dúvidas que era sexta feira. Olhou de relance a entrada e viu Rony e Harry entrando no salão e vindo na sua direção.

- Bom dia... – Rony falou com uma voz de sono que a faz rir.

- Dia! – Diz Harry antes de se sentar e começar a devorar seu café.

No meio do café, Hermione resolveu que seria uma ótima chance de revisar para a aula que viria a seguir, em voz alta.

- O que há com você? – Rony olhou para a garota, incomodado. – Estamos comendo, a aula é só daqui a pouco.

- Vai ter um teste surpresa. – Ela falou sem nem mesmo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Se é surpresa, como você sabe? – O ruivo perguntou desconfiado, imaginando se a menina dizia aquilo para deixá-lo com medo.

- Intuição de estudante aplicada. – Disse sorrindo e continuou passando as questões que se lembrava daquele sonho para que os amigos ouvissem e não a culpassem depois por guardar a "intuição" só para si.

Sem poder fazer muita coisa além de fazer cara feia, os garotos seguiram até a sala de Flitwick, sentando-se nos lugares de sempre.

- Muito bem alunos, guardem suas varinhas e materiais, hoje teremos uma prova teórica surpresa! – O professor repetiu a cena exata da dia anterior inexistente de Hermione, que ficou um pouco mais assustada que na hora que acordou. Até agora nada poderia dizer que aquele estranho sonho era algo significativo, até agora.

Harry olhava inquieto para a amiga, Rony não fazia diferente. Ela resolveu prestar atenção ao seu exame e renovou as suspeitas que tinha, as perguntas eram as mesmas. Respondeu tudo o que tinha estudado e saiu da sala antes da maioria da turma. Dessa vez foi ela a esperar pelos dois. Harry saiu primeiro e os dois passaram a esperar o ruivo, que não se demorou. Descendo para os jardins os amigos cobriam Hermione de perguntas.

- Anda, diz logo, como sabia dos testes? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Eu já disse que foi uma intuição... – A garota mal teve tempo de completar a frase.

- Então como foi que revisou exatamente as questões que caíram? – Harry também questionava muito intrigado.

- Minha intuição é muito exata! – Ela riu dos rostos perplexos dos dois, aquele tipo de afirmação não fazia sentido algum. Pararam na beira do lago. Alguns primeiranistas jogavam pedras na superfície calma das águas. Não havia muitos alunos fora das salas, mas eles tinham um bom intervalo até a próxima aula com o professor Snape. De repente Rony virou-se depressa como que iluminado por uma idéia.

- Você não andou usando um vira-tempos de novo? Isso explicaria muitas coisas, se não fosse você hoje pela manhã eu não saberia diferenciar um feitiço de limpar de um para animar...

- Rony! – Ela olhou indignada com a desconfiança do amigo. – Não tenho mais permissão para usar um vira-tempos já que não faço mais de uma matéria no mesmo horário. Já devolvi para a professora MacGonagal.

- Então eu acho que você está andando demais com os professores, porque até as provas está prevendo. – O ruivo não parecia muito disposto a acreditar no que ela dizia. Hermione fechou a cara. Harry sabia que se continuasse assim acabariam discutindo novamente.

- Tudo bem, já chega. Acho melhor voltarmos ao castelo onde está mais quente, ainda temos que ver nosso querido professor Snape. – Disse o garoto que sobreviveu com um tanto de desprezo na voz.

Fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio. A garota dava passos lentos, embora tivesse negado que qualquer coisa estranha pudesse ter acontecido, ela sabia bem que aquilo que tinha vivido antes de acordar pela manhã poderia de alguma forma ser real. E se fosse real agora mesmo um balaço desgovernado estava vindo em sua direção.

Como um estalo mágico de sua mente se abaixou no momento exato em que o amigo gritava.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – O Weasley acompanhou a trajetória da bola de quadribol que virou na curva da parede do castelo, desaparecendo.

- Parecia um balaço errante. Isso é muito perigoso, se atinge a Mione poderia ter machucado feio. – O outro amigo falou vendo a garota levantar-se. – Ainda bem que ela tem um reflexo bem rápido, nunca pensou em jogar quadribol não? – Ele brincou, mas ao ver a expressão de susto na face dela parou de rir.

Ela não tinha se assustado com o balaço, mas o fato de saber exatamente o que ia acontecer a fez temer o dia seguinte, a noite que chegava e o dia seguinte.

- Calma Mi, foi por pouco, mas passou. – Ron sorriu para a amiga que deu um sorriso amedrontado de volta.

Andaram até as masmorras, quietos até chegarem à sala da aula de Poções. Assim que entraram foram se sentar nos lugares de sempre, mas Hermione achou melhor pegar uma outra mesa. Por conseqüência disso Neville acabou tomando a mesa torta. A poção dele não virou, mas como um lado acabou ficando no ponto (não exatamente o esperado) antes do outro a mistura acabou explodindo, ganhando vida e indo habitar o teto da sala pelo resto da aula. Snape não deixou isso barato, e além de deixar Neville sem nota e tirar 10 pontos da Girfinória ainda deu-lhe uma detenção.

Se a garota se sentiu mal por ter causado isso, seu remorso foi às alturas quando descobriu que o balaço maluco tinha levado Luna Lovegood para a Ala Hospitalar. Hermione mal tocou seu almoço, remoendo-se por dentro. Mesmo assim resolveu não contar aos amigos o que estava acontecendo, tinha que formular uma teoria, achar algo que pudesse explicar aquela situação.

Foi com esse pensamento que foi até a sala da professora MacGonagal àquela tarde. Entrou na sala e não viu ninguém, como da vez anterior. Mas ao invés de começar a catalogar os estranhos objetos ela preferiu sentar-se e esperar pela mulher, que ela sabia que não deveria demorar muito. Olhou para as estantes cheias de livros e distraiu-se um pouco dos problemas que estava vivendo, e revivendo. Pouco depois a professora chegou.

- Boa tarde srta. Granger. Pensei que tinha permitido que começasse sem mim se necessário.

-Boa tarde. – Respondeu a menina. – Professora, tenho que contar uma coisa para a senhora.

Então... esse é o primeiro capítulo, serão apenas três. Reviews please!


End file.
